Old and New, Borrowed and Blue
by The Black Sun's Daughter
Summary: It's Jenny's wedding day, and she's got a case of the nerves. Luckily for her, she's got her friends to help.


Jenny didn't have much family to speak of. Her father had passed nearly six years ago, her mother had long since left with her new husband – a complete prat in her opinion – and she had no siblings. The closest thing she had to family was an obnoxious cousin and a batty aunt. Right about now, though, she really wished that she had someone to give her a hug or cluck over her or even tease her. Her friends were brilliant, truly, but still it'd be nice to just have someone…else.

She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress for probably the hundredth time, smoothing out nonexistent creases in the glowing white gown. Asking for a moment to herself, she sat down in front of the vanity mirror and took a deep, steadying breath before looking at her reflection.

Emily had done her hair for her, drawn up into a cluster of elegant curls that bounced and swayed with every move she made. Jess had helped her find the right shoes and veil to go with the dress, and Abby had done her makeup, nothing over the top, just enough to enhance her natural features. Sarah had taken over most of the arrangements for her, with help from none other than Lester's own wife, Mrs. Victoria Lester herself. There hadn't been a single anomaly, no dinosaurs to be seen, and there hadn't been hide or hair of Helen to be found. Insofar, her wedding day was going off without a hitch. Still, there was a knot in her stomach that couldn't be fully attributed to anticipation.

A soft knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she said and was glad her voice didn't tremble at all.

The door squeaked open, and Connor's dark-haired head popped in. "Hello? Safe to come in?" he asked, and she nodded. Abby had, with no small amount of threatening, gotten him into a tux and bowtie, his hair neatly combed. He was still wearing his Converse and his gloves, though, and Jenny had let him get by with it, just so long as they were black. All in all, he cleaned up quite nice. He had a small box clasped in his hands. "I, uhm, I came to see how you were doin'. Big day jitters an' all," he said, then smiled. "You _do_ look beautiful, Jenny."

A smile curved her lips as he came closer, reaching out to grasp one of his hands in hers. "Thank you, Connor," she replied.

"Where's the rest of your entourage?" he asked, noticing the lack of bridesmaids.

"Oh, I sent them all to round up the rest of the boys. Needed a moment to get myself together," she replied.

Connor nodded a little, then tilted his head slightly looking at her. "You alright?"

Jenny knew he wasn't just asking. Despite all outward appearances, Connor was very perceptive when it came to his friends. The gormless idiot routine was a rather clever mask over a very keen mind and an extraordinarily kind, tender heart. She knew that he was genuine in his worry, and she could tell him the truth without judgment. "I'm just… nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but…can't help it, I guess."

"And…?" Connor probed.

"And…honestly, for the first time in my life, I really, really wish I wasn't an only child. I mean, the girls have all been great, they're my best friends, but right now, I…I need a big brother to tease me or my mum to tell me I look prettier than she did on her wedding day," she replied, admitting her biggest longing for the first time aloud. "I wish I had my family here."

The young man was quiet for a moment, shifting his weight, and then said, "Your dress is new, right?"

Jenny frowned a little at the non sequitur, then nodded. "Yes, of course. Why?"

Connor smiled as he held up the small box. "Well, see, I don't have any sisters, so my mum gave this to me. She figured I might find use for it someday." He wriggled off the lid, and Jenny gasped softly. Inside lay a beautiful set of hair combs of gleaming silver, wrought in the shape of a flowering vine, studded with diamonds, sapphires, and seed pearls. They were exquisite, subtle and brilliant whilst not being over the top. She'd never seen anything so lovely in her life. "They belonged to Great-Granmum. She gave 'em to Gran, Gran gave 'em to Mum, and Mum gave 'em to me. So that takes care of the something old, something borrowed, and something blue, eh?"

"Oh, Connor, they're…I-I couldn't, really – "

"Nonsense. 'Course you can. Turn around," he insisted, taking the combs from the velveteen lining of the box. Jenny turned her back to him, watching him in the mirror. Connor studied the arrangement of her hair for a moment, knowing he'd have to be careful or risk incurring Emily's wrath. "Now, I might not be an annoying big brother to pick on you, so you'll have to suffice for a geeky little brother to help you out. Think that'll work?" he asked, carefully fixing the combs to her hair, one on each side.

Jenny had to rapidly blink back the tears that welled up in her eyes, lest she ruin her mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror, how beautiful the combs were and how wonderfully they went with her dress, and rising to her feet, she turned and wrapped both arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Connor. God, I don't know what I would do without you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then wiped off the lipstick mark she left behind. "And you are the very best little brother, even if you are a geeky one."

Connor laughed softly, then pulled back and held her at arms' length with hands on her shoulders. "Thank you. Now, it's about time to start. Ready to go, gorgeous?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, smiling. The knot that'd made itself at home in her stomach had dissipated, and all she had there now were the best kind of butterflies, the fluttering eagerness of anticipation. As she carefully fixed her veil and drew the sheer fabric over her face, Connor brought her the bouquet; Jenny clasped the flowers to her breast and smiled up at him. He beamed and offered her his arm. She linked her elbow through his and nodded.

Behind her, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in pairs: Becker and Jess, Danny and Sarah, Matt and Emily, Lyle and Abby, Blade and Lorraine, Stringer and Lacey, and Kermit and Cara. Lester was waiting ahead at the altar to marry her to the man she loved most in the world, who was right now staring at her like nobody else existed in his world. In that moment, she knew that Connor was right. She might not have a family related to her in blood, but that didn't matter. She had a new family, one that was hers in her heart.

Lester's voice filled the church, clear and strong. Jenny didn't hear much of anything that he said, though she was aware of his lips moving and words coming out. The words only faded back into focus as he came to the end, asking her if she would take this man to be her lawfully wedded husband.

"I do," she murmured softly.

Lester closed the book and clasped it between his hands. "Well then, Nicholas Cutter, you may kiss your bride."


End file.
